Ice Pop
by Narush
Summary: "How the hell won't you like ice cream?" He groaned. And here we go again... /GrayxNatsu One-shot.


Hi everyone! This is the first time I write in English and it isn't my native language (I'm from Spain), so probably I've made some mistakes. I'm very sorry for that. But please, be good ~ (?)

Anyway, I hope you like this! :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>It was dusk when he reached the city. The ground of the streets was covered by all type of brown and yellow leaves fallen from the trees that were in the surroundings and the breeze, neither warm nor cold but at the perfect temperature, carried the characteristic smell of autumn. He closed his eyes for a moment. <em>It feels nice.<em>He smiled slightly.

The street was almost empty; something strange in a city so lively as Magnolia, but that morning he had heard that there would be a small celebration to a couple of blocks from here so he assumed that most people were there celebrating the arrival of autumn. It's not like he cared about it anyway.

A sigh followed by a grunt of irritation made him frown. He opened his eyes slowly and then turned his head back, staring at the person who had caused the sound.

He had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone.

- Natsu... - he said with a groan in warningly.

The person in question snorted in a low voice.

- It's just that I don't get it! – he complained, frustrated with his partner.

_And here__we go again!_

Gray saw from the corner of the eye as the boy stopped all of a sudden, and even if for a moment he was tempted to leave him lying there and keep walking, he followed suit. He pulled the hands from the pocket of his trousers and then turned back, staring at the boy.

He started to regret having driven past that damn store.

- I think you are exaggerating a little... – he mumbled, folding his arms. – I mean, why do you care so much about if I like that stupid thing or not? – he left out a sigh. - It's not a big deal anyway.

- You're the stupid one if you don't like something that is so damn tasty... - Natsu gibbered in angry voice. Gray was about to yell at him some of his favorite insults-specially-made-for-Natsu but he was interrupted before saying anything. – Also, you are an ice mage, aren't you? – he declared, as if that simple cleared all up. - How the hell won't you like ice cream?

Gray gave him a confused look.

- And what has to do one thing with another, if I may ask? – he asked curious. He wasn't sure about what he meant. Natsu's reasoning had always seemed to be a big mystery for him.

Natsu put a finger to his lips and he tilted his head, as if he was thinking what would be the best words to explain it. Gray waited patiently for the answer, something strange coming from him. Especially if it had to do with Natsu .

- Ice mage – Natsu said suddenly, pointing at him. – Pole ice – he repeated again, pointing this time at the ice cream. Gray's eyes followed the path of the finger from himself to the ice cream. He was even more amazed now. Was he serious? _He can't be. _He looked at Natsu's eyes.– I thought it was just pretty obvious – the pink-haired boy added. – At least, it makes sense to me – he murmured, shrugging.

Gray blinked. _Oh, so he is really serious_. And he blinked again.

While looking at the serious face of Natsu, he didn't know whether to feel angry because Natsu talked to him like he was an idiot, or if he should just start laughing at the simplicity of his rival's mind.

_Sometimes he's just like a kid._

He had to hold an amused smile.

- So, are you saying that because I am an ice mage then I must like ice cream no matter what? – he asked, just to make sure that he had listened him properly. When Natsu nodded cautious in silent, Gray couldn't help to burst out laughing. - You know what? In some ways you are really amazing Natsu - he said with a small grin in his face. – Besides, you're kinda cute when you say something so childish in such a serious way.

Natsu blushed hard, annoyed because it was obvious that Gray was laughing at him but feeling stupidly embarrassed because staring at Gray's deep eyes, he knew that somehow he was saying the truth.

He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

- S-Shut up! – he stammered. - Don't say such a g-girly thing about me, pervert – Gray didn't have time to shout that he wasn't a pervert before the teen spoke again, his voice still trembling a little. – Anyway, I don't know what you find so funny about what I have just said – he murmured, seemed a bit injured. – I'm a fire mage and I'm dying to eat all type of fire any time - he scratched his nape, distracted. - And I don't mind eating hot things at all if they're tasty.

Gray had to do a big effort to ignore the non-innocent meaning of those words.

_This kid doesn't think before talking or what?_

He groaned mentally.

- That's only because you are a Dragon Slayer – he said after a small pause. - If you were an ordinary fire mage you wouldn't be able to eat flames - he assured.

Natsu pouted.

- Always with the smartass answer - he mumbled annoyed. Gray raised an eyebrow, half fun half curious. He gave him a "sorry?" look. What's with that reply? – Hey, and Kana? – he shouted suddenly. - What about her? – he asked hopefully.

- What about her? – Gray repeated the words, not understanding what he meant.

- She spends the day drinking from that large beer barrel – He grimaced in disgust. Natsu hated the smell of that nasty and bitter substance, something understandable especially considering the good sense of smell of a Dragon. - I think she has almost an addiction for alcoholic drinks.

Gray looked stunned. He had to clear his throat, fighting the urge to laugh.

- She's a user of Holder Magic - he reminded him without loosing his small amused smile. - She fights with magical cards and she uses that fighting style "all-round" of hers, Natsu – he looked at him with a trace of fondness, letting out a low chuckled. - His magic has nothing to do with alcohol, genius.

Natsu blushed and lifted the scarf, hiding his mouth and part of the face behind it. _Shit._ He was so into find out the reason why Gray didn't like ice cream that for a moment he had forgotten about what were they talking about.

- I already knew that – he said in a barely audible whisper. – I was just kidding, that's all. You have no sense of humor, embittered – he gibbered, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

Gray grinned. He could read the word liar all over his face, but he didn't say anything.

He stared amused at Natsu, who tried by all means find a good example.

- It's not fair! – he complained after a few seconds. – I know I'm right even if you don't want to admit it so I don't care. An ice mage can't dislike ice pops, Gray - he growled. - It's just so unnatural! – he emphasized that last word. - If Lucy were here, she would be agreeing with me about it - he assured.

- You sure?

- Of course I am – he replied instantly.

Gray smiled at him in a strange way.

- I see… - he murmured, still smiling. - Lucy is a Celestial Spirit mage, right? – he asked with simplicity. Natsu nodded and stared at his eyes with curiosity, silently telling him to go on. - It wouldn't be a pretty sight seeing her eating some Celestial Spirits, don't you think so?

Natsu opened his mouth for a loud reply, but quickly closed it without saying a word. He blinked. _Lucy eating his own Celestial Spirits?_ He reminded in silent, still staring at him. The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to get a mental picture of the scene, but at the moment he saw it he shook his head frantically. Gray raised an eyebrow at his actions. _That was baffling and really scary._ Natsu opened his eyes when a shiver ran through him. _Probably as an angry and pissed Erza._

He gulped at the thought.

- So? – Gray inquired, waiting for an answer. - Still thinking that every mage should eat his own element or something like that?

Natsu growled, feeling totally defeated.

- Ugh, I guess not... – he granted. – Ugly. Demon. Fat. Cannibal – he named without taking a rest. - That Lucy would be terrifying – he whispered, making a funny grimace. Gray smirked at that and nodded in agreement, and then he turned his back giving the issue finished, but before he could beathe a relief sigh of victory the other guy opened his mouth again. - But that doesn't explain why you are a weirdo and you don't like ice pops.

Face palm. _Not again. _He groaned frustrated

- That's none of your business - he answered a bit rude, but quickly he tried to calm himself. He didn't want to start one of his usual fights with the Dragon Slayer in the middle of the street, even if it wasn't crowded. He was just too tired for that right now.

When he was about to ignore him and to start walking again back to the guild, he heard Natsu's tempting reply.

- Bastard.

Gray snorted. He didn't want to, but he couldn't avoid answer him.

- Jerk.

- Frosty.

- Hot head - Gray counterattacked him started to get a bit angry.

- Is it because it's mine? – Natsu asked suddenly.

- Stupid flame he... Wait, what? – Gray stopped sharply, surprised by his words. He was waiting for another insult so that really caught him off guard. _What did he just say?_

- The ice pop – he whispered softly, and then scratched his cheek like a child. – You... You don't want to taste it because it's mine?

Saying that Gray was stunned probably wouldn't be enough. He didn't know how to take those words. The voice and the look on Natsu's face...Was he... sad? Hurt? For some reason that made him feel really guilty.

Gray shighed.

- I didn't say such a thing, Natsu – he answered in a softly way. – It's just that ice creams are... – he wrinkled his nose. – It's just that I don't like so much eating cold food and that stuff, that's all – He gave him a small smile. - No bones about it, Natsu.

Natsu didn't say anything and looked down. Gray cursed himself for that reaction.

It didn't help to his guilty feeling at all.

- I'm not saying that it tastes bad or something... - he stopped and sighed, thinking about what to say next. – Look, you have said it before, Natsu. I'm an ice mage, right? So I'm always cold, both inside and out of my body – he scratched his nape. - It's pretty obvious that I feel more comfortable if the weather is cold or without wearing many clothes, but when it's about food... – he sighed. - It's not like if I hate cold food but more like I get tired of it quickly. It's stupid, but it's true - he groaned. _Why the hell I am explaining this stupid thing to Natsu?_ - I guess that I like the contrast between the hot food and the cold that emanates of inside my own body – he said abruptly. – So eating an ice pop just doesn't seem so special for me.

After a few seconds, Natsu looked up and focused on Gray.

- So I only have to make it into something special for you? - the teen asked with a serious voice, as if it was nothing.

Gray looked at him totally missed.

- Huh? – that was the only sound that came out his mouth.

Natsu raised the ice pop and he put it in front his face. Gray frowned, looking to the ice pop and then to Natsu. What the hell was he planning?

- Bite it - he commanded.

Gray blinked perplexed.

- What? – he managed to ask.

_Didn't he hear anything about what I just said?_

Natsu growled.

- Just bite it, dammit! – he shouted at him, frustrated.

The black haired boy let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a groan out of irritation. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark tousled spikes.

Sometimes, Natsu's stubbornness really pissed him off.

- Fine! – he finally shouted, tired of all that. – Just, agh... Fine!

He approached and closed his eyes, placing his hand on the other to bring the ice pop closer to his mouth. He didn't think twice before sinking his teeth and take a bit of ice. He grimaced and opened his eyes in no time. The cold had hit him directly on the gums and that wasn't a nice feeling at all. _It's just an __ordinary__ lemon ice pop. __What is so special about it__?_ He was about to complain to Natsu when he felt a sharp tug on the shirt...

And then something met abruptly his lips.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening, and even if at first he was a bit surprised and his eyes gave off a confusing glow, at no time the fact of pushing Natsu away crossed his mind. He closed his eyes slowly, carried away by the feeling of Natsu's lips on his own. The touch was soft and gentle, and made all his body tremble, as he felt some discharges of small pleasure. It was almost electrifying.

Gray couldn't help gasping when Natsu bit his lower lip, not strong enough to hurt him but enough to make him parted his lips and give the fire mage the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. The action took him by surprise, but he didn't think twice before let their tongues met to explore each other's mouths in an intimate and furious battle for domination that he wasn't willing to lose. Gray laid a hand on the boy's nape and he drew Natsu towards him to deepen the kiss as much as he could, casuing their teeth clashing violently for a second.

A sudden hot blast from Natsu's mouth made him groaned in surprise, and almost instantly he felt the taste of lemon all over their tongues and lips from the bit of ice that was melting inside. Natsu tightened the grip on his shirt when their tongues met again, letting out a loud whimper and almost sliding down when he felt his knees tremble. Gray growled into the kiss. The sensation of Natsu's heat and his own cold mixing inside of his mouth was driving him crazy.

After a few minutes, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen Nastu reluctantly broke the kiss, and immediately Gray moaned upset when the warm feeling disappeared. With their faces less than a breath away, both of them opened their eyes, staring at each other deeply, trying to figure out what they had in their minds.

- S-so, tell me... – Natsu gasped finally, a faint blush on his cheeks. – It was special enough for you, moron...? - he asked, his voice breaking with shortness of breath.

With the body still shaking, Gray had to swallow several times before speaking.

- I'm not sure... – he said huskily, licking the remains of lemon from his lips. – I think I'm not entirely convinced yet ...

Natsu chuckled.

- Don't worry – he whispered against his lips. - I am always up for another round, Mr. Ice Pops.

Gray grabbed the white scarf and tugged him forward sharply, supporting her forehead against Natsu's. Their breath hitting each other's; one cold, the other warm.

Gray couldn't help but smirk.

- You better be – he groaned, closing the distance between their lips hungrily.

_On second thought, I think I can get used to ice pops..._


End file.
